


En Garde

by lexus_grey



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Blood Play, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Previously posted on my LJ. It was for a challenge, I can't remember which, but the prompt was Adelle/Claire, combat (fencing?)





	En Garde

"En garde..."

"You don't have to say 'en garde'," Adelle explained.

"I know," Claire countered. "I like it."

"So the first thing to remember is--"

Claire interrupted her. "Why do you assume I haven't done this before?"

Adelle stopped and stared, watching the way Claire looked at her with her head tilted to the side just so. She liked it when Claire tilted her head like that, and she liked the amusement dancing in the doctor's eyes. "Have you?" she finally asked.

"Yes," Claire answered. "I'm probably better than you."

Adelle raised an eyebrow, a smirk gracing her lips. "I doubt that."

To prove her skill, Claire made a quick jab that sliced through the sleeve of Adelle's blouse.

Adelle's eyes widened and her gaze snapped to the ripped silk at her shoulder. "Dr. Saunders!"

Claire just smiled innocently. "Are you ready yet?"

Ms. DeWitt's face hardened and she moved into position. "Indeed," she said darkly. If Claire wanted to fight as such, then she would match her stroke for stroke.

"En garde," Claire said again, cheekily this time, and the two began to circle each other slowly.

Adelle made the first move, guarded but bold, and Claire blocked it easily, returning with a flick of her wrist, her blade nicking Adelle's left bicep where the tear in her shirt exposed her skin.

Adelle gasped, but the pain dulled in an adrenaline rush, and she didn't have time to stop and examine the small wound because Claire came at her again. She deflected the blow, backing up a few feet, and before she had a chance to make an offensive move the doctor turned and gave a backhanded slash to her sword arm, cutting her blouse and her flesh in one.

Blood pumping in her ears as fast as it dripped down her arm, heart pounding against the wall of her chest, Adelle wondered if she were going mad when she realized the situation was exciting her. Not only had she found someone more skilled at fencing than she, but said person was also willing to cut her.

The adrenaline now accompanied by a shot of arousal, Adelle rallied and after a back-and-forth of several attacks and blocks, she finally managed to get in a hit, scraping Claire's left wrist with the tip of her blade. It was nothing compared to the hits the doctor had scored on her, but it was something. She may be losing, but it was no longer a complete shutout.

Claire surged forward, sweat beading on the back of her neck, fire in her eyes as she cut Adelle twice more, a thin slice to the side of her neck and a nasty but superficial laceration across her right hip on the way back. Before she could contain the shudder of pained pleasure that rolled through her she felt the tip of Claire's sabre pressing lightly against her throat. She stared into the doctor's eyes, watched the rise and fall of her chest through her peripheral vision, and realized Claire was breathing just as hard as she was. She dropped her own sabre to the floor, signalling surrender, and before she knew it Claire had thrown her weapon aside and was upon her, pressing her into the wall, warm lips and an even warmer tongue on her neck, kissing and licking away the faint trail of blood left by the blade.

"Christ!" Adelle gasped, leaning her head to the side, offering more as her hips bucked against the doctor without her permission. How dare Claire make her so helpless to control herself... oh, but it was good. It was so good, and when Claire sucked hard on her neck, she groaned, closing her eyes.

"Are you wet?" Claire murmured against her neck, dropping her hand to trail one finger through the red viscous liquid at Adelle's hip. She pulled back and glanced down, grinning. Her boss's skirt was stained with blood, the wound still flowing, but not dangerously. She brought her finger to her mouth and slowly sucked it clean, her eyelids fluttering at the taste of one of Adelle's intimate fluids.

Adelle was thrown for a loop, fighting over whether to be disgusted or unraveled, but fingers at the hem of her skirt made the decision for her. "Yes," she admitted, parting her legs slightly, allowing Claire's hand to slide under her skirt and between them. She didn't care that she was bleeding, that sort of thing never bothered her. She might have cared that Claire was tasting her blood, though, if at the precise moment it began to bother her, Claire hadn't reached the damp crotch of her panties and stroked her through them. All thoughts of being bothered vanished as electricity exploded inside her, parts of herself too-long untouched by anyone else responding to Claire's teasing caress.

"Seeing you bleed excites me," Claire confessed, her lips hovering a breath away from Adelle's. "Sometimes I'm afraid you're not human... I like seeing you vulnerable. It makes me want to make you feel so good..."

Adelle had no idea how that made her feel, let alone an idea what to say to that, so she just encouraged Claire to act on her desire, pressing herself down against the doctor's hand. She could always analyze later, when she wasn't positively aching for it.

Claire stared at her with hooded eyes for several long seconds, then leaned her head down and licked away the drying blood on her boss's left bicep as her fingers found their way beneath Adelle's panties to stroke the impossibly warm, wet folds of her pussy. "I think being vulnerable excites you too, Ms. DeWitt," she whispered, circling with her middle finger before pressing slightly inside.

"Perhaps," Adelle breathed non-commitally, pressing her palms against the wall at her sides. Her arms and hip stung bitingly, her neck just slightly so, and her pussy throbbed for Claire's fingers, for more than she was getting. "Claire," she said in a harsh, raspy voice. "Fuck me." She didn't take well to teasing.

"Who would've thought we'd end up doing this?" Claire asked, quickly penetrating Adelle with two fingers, pushing until both were completely enveloped in the slick warmth. "You feel so good..."

Feeling the invasion, Adelle gritted her teeth, trying not to show how good it felt to her, too. She lost the battle, a moan slipping past her lips as Claire's thumb brushed lightly over her clit.

Claire purred softly, loving Adelle's strength, her self-restraint and the way it cracked with a single touch, strategically placed, to send her walls crashing down. Stripped of her tightly wound control, Adelle was simply magnificent. "Spread your legs wider," the doctor breathed, chuckling with pleasure as she felt strong thighs give way immediately.

Free to move with more ease, Claire moved her fingers a little faster, curling as she pulled out, dragging her fingertips along the slick heat inside her boss, straightening as she pushed back in. Only brushing her clit every once in awhile.

Adelle's jaw was aching from the pressure of her teeth, clenched tightly to avoid the humiliating display of begging. Claire was giving her so much... just not enough to send her over the edge. And she knew it was purposeful - nothing Claire did was arbitrary.

Claire could see those working muscles, the tense cords in Adelle's neck, and she slowed her pace, watching her boss's jaw go slack, hearing the frustrated groan and the dull thud of her head against the wall behind her. "What?" she asked, pushing three fingers in and leaving them still, her thumb pressed just above Adelle's clit.

"Christ," Adelle said for the second time that night, feeling the sweat dripping down the back of her neck, blood trickling down from her hip, the trembling of her thighs, the near-painful pulsing of her clit. "Don't stop."

"Aww, why not?" Claire teased, rubbing her thumb back and forth above the top of Adelle's soft curls.

"Because--" Adelle stopped, tried to grind her hips down and get Claire's thumb where she wanted it. Needed it. Claire took her hand away. "Claire," she growled, grabbing the doctor's wrist.

"Yes?" Claire asked, accepting the vise-like hold but not allowing Adelle to move her hand an inch.

"This isn't funny."

"You know what I want to hear, don't you?" Claire asked, tilting her head to the side.

Big brown eyes burned a hole through her own and Claire wrenched her hand free, flicking one fingernail across her clit and making her hips jerk. A shudder stole up her spine and she had to give in. She covered her face with her hands and whispered, "please."

Just that one word, that tiny whispered word, was so significant. It meant more than just please, and Claire knew that. She wouldn't have dreamt of having this kind of power over Adelle, but it was amazing. She returned her fingers inside her boss, three of them, pressing in and out with a quick, steady rhythm, and rubbed constant circles around Adelle's clit. She could see the relief even with Adelle's hands over her face.

A loud cry tore itself from Adelle's throat as her muscles tightened on Claire's fingers, pleasure skirting around and through her, spreading outward from her belly and between her legs. Her hands shot to the wall again, palms flat against it as she shook and then relaxed, finally slumping forward and letting her forehead rest on Claire's shoulder.

Claire nearly came as well, stopping her movements only when she felt Adelle relax. When Adelle's forehead landed on her shoulder, she hid her surprise. When arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close, she hid her surprise. When Adelle started to cry, her eyes went wide, but she hid her surprise, rubbing her boss's back instead of panicking like she wanted to. She also wanted to ask a million questions, but she didn't. "Hey now," she said gently. "Let's get you out of these bloody clothes."

Adelle snorted a little laugh, feeling ridiculous for breaking down but helpless to stop it. "All right," she said, picking her head up and turning away to wipe her eyes. Leave it to Claire to make her feel more comfortable about being human.


End file.
